Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry
|-|Logo= |-|Cover= Summary of the Plot In a time and place where one's soul can be morphed into a weapon, there are modern-day magicians called Mage-Knights. Although Ikki Kurogane is a student at an institution that trains Mage-Knights, he has no particular talent in magic and is labeled the "Failure Knight" or "Worst One." Getting way less than average marks in the scorings, he was forced to repeat a year. But with the arrival of a new head of the institution, a new rule was created: knights whose abilities are compatible, as decided by the board, must share rooms and attend practice and training together throughout their school years to bring up their abilities to the max. It is a rule to implement the absolute verdict of ability. Ikki's roommate, Stella Vermillion, turns out to be a princess of a foreign country. Stella is a Rank A knight, the type of genius in magic who only appears once a decade. When Ikki walked in on her while she was changing her clothes, it caused a huge misunderstanding, which eventually ended up in a duel between the two of them. The punishment for the loser is eternal submission to the winner. Forced to live in the same room and practice magic together throughout all their school years, how will Stella and Ikki's relationship evolve? |-|Power of the Verse= So far, most characters are Room to Building level and even Large Building level physically, while mid tiers can go to City Block and the strongest up to Small Town level when using magic. The verse also has some considerable hax, like time manipulation, wound manipulation and probability manipulation. Speedwise, mostly of the verse has Hypersonic+ speeds, with some characters reaching MHS+ with magic, and some of them naturally. However, all characters share the same weakness: if their Device, the manifestation of their soul, is broken, the mental feedback is strong enough to render most characters unconscious. The verse is also lacking in durability feats, so most characters are glass cannons. |-|Calcs= * Stella's Bahamut Soul * Ouma's Kusanagi and Touka's Raikiri * Shizuku Manga Feat Calc * Shizuku Makes Some Ice! * Deus Ex Machina * Lifting Big Baby * User blog:Firephoenixearl/Tendou Harima does some shaking |-| Supporters and Opponents of the Series= Supporters: *WilliamShadow *Firephoenixearl *Celestial Pegasus *AidenBrooks999 *Gemmysaur *GreatestSin *NotEvenHuman *Starter Pack *EmperorRorepme *Ionliosite Opponents: *Sir Ovens *Mr. Bambu *The God Of Procrastination *Ciruno Fortes (Aiming to enjoy the LN) Neutral: *First Witch Characters 'Hagun Academy' |-|Students= Ikki_profile_pic_1.png|Ikki Kurogane|link=Ikki Kurogane Stella_profile_pic_1.png|Stella Vermillion|link=Stella Vermillion Shizuku_profile_pic_1.png|Shizuku Kurogane|link=Shizuku Kurogane Tohka_profile_pic_1.png|Touka Toudou|link=Touka Toudou Ayase_profile_pic_1.png|Ayase Ayatsuji|link=Ayase Ayatsuji Shizuya Kirihara profile.jpg|Shizuya Kirihara|link=Shizuya Kirihara Nagi profile 1.jpg|Nagi Arisuin|link=Nagi Arisuin Renren.jpg|Renren Tomaru|link=Renren Tomaru Kanata_profile.jpg|Kanata Totokubara|link=Kanata Totokubara Utakata misogi.jpg|Utakata Misogi|link=Utakata Misogi |-|Staff= Kurono_profile_1.jpg|Kurono Shinguuji|link=Kurono Shinguuji Nene_profile_1.jpg|Nene Saikyou|link=Nene Saikyou 'Bukyoku Academy' Ouma_profile_pic_1.png|Ouma Kurogane|link=Ouma Kurogane Yudai_profile_pic_1.png|Yuudai Moroboshi|link=Yuudai Moroboshi ByakuyaJougasaki.jpg|Byakuya Jougasaki|link=Byakuya Jougasaki 'Kyomon Academy' Amane profile 1.jpg|Amane Shinomiya|link=Amane Shinomiya Mikoto_profile_1.jpg|Mikoto Tsuruya|link=Mikoto Tsuruya 'Donrou Academy' Kuraudo_profile.jpg|Kuraudo Kurashiki|link=Kuraudo Kurashiki Yui profile 1.jpg|Yui Tatara|link=Yui Tatara 'Rentei Academy' Kiriko.png|Kiriko Yakushi|link=Kiriko Yakushi 'Rokuzon Academy' Sara profile 1.jpg|Sara Bloodlily|link=Sara Bloodlily 'Others' Edelweiss_profile_pic_1.png|Edelweiss|link=Edelweiss Wallenstein_profile.jpg|Wallenstein|link=Wallenstein Or-Gaule.jpg|Orleaus-Gaule|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Or-Gaule Naseem alsalem.jpg|Naseem Al-Salem|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Naseem_Al-Salem 'League': Yoshikazu Kiba 'Union': Lamberd Larp 'Bounty Hunters': Sport's Team Fu Xiaoli Gallery Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Verses Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Anime